


To Teach an Alpha and Omega

by Jondiplier



Series: Omega RK900 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Partner Swapping, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Sequel to Fuck the Disobedience out of Him !Tagged just in case!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Omega RK900 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610998
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	To Teach an Alpha and Omega

Over the course of a month Nines has done a few things. 

For one, he listens to his alpha, rarely snarls or bares his teeth at him. That's a plus. He has taken a liking to falling asleep on Gavin's shoulder or in his lap, and Gavin loves it.

Another thing is that he asks how Hank and Connor are doing. He asks about Gavin's day, asks about the weather, asks about anything under the sun. He hasn't been given the privilege of going outdoors yet, but Gavin has high hopes for his mate. 

Gavin receives a phone call from Hank one evening, saying that he would like both Nines and Gavin over for some more lessons. He and Connor have an idea that they want to share, and Gavin eagerly agrees. Nines hasn't truly submitted to him, but he has to Hank. 

They arrive early Saturday morning. Connor is in nothing but a pink floral apron, the opening in the back showing off his cute little butt.

It's a nice sight to be welcomed into, and Gavin can only wish Nines will want to do that. Maybe one day.

Connor serves fresh pumpkin muffins for their humans breakfast, along with steaming hot coffee and a warm smile.

"Yeah, he quickly figured out I'm not one for healthy meals." Hank pipes up, taking his own muffin that Connor happily hands him. "But, he did, however, figure out how to make food taste good, and be healthy." He chuckles fondly, slapping Connor's bare ass as he turns around to clean up. The boy lets out a giggle, looking over his shoulder and gives Hank a wink. 

"Damn, must be nice." Gavin huffs, looking down at Nines, who is sitting on the floor next to his chair. He hasn't earned furniture all the way yet, especially at a guest's house.

"Gotta train them the right way, Reed. You're not going to get anywhere beatin' on your omega." He says, taking a bite of the warm and fluffy muffin. 

The two alphas chat for a while over muffins and freshly brewed coffee. Connor takes Nines' lead and brings him into the bedroom. 

"I'm so glad you two came!" Connor cheers quietly. "We rarely have guests, and it gets boring and lonely, but I'm so happy you're here!" He says and encourages Nines to sit on the bed.

The other omega is shy, a bit overwhelmed by Connor's energy. "Yeah, it does get lonely when Gavin leaves…" he says softly.

"Well, yeah. He's your alpha. Maybe once you're fully tamed you could have some pups! I want pups, but Hank says that he's too old and whatnot, which I don't think he is, I just wish…" and he rambles on about how much he would love a pup and how cute they are.

Nines cringes at the idea of a pup, not with Gavin, not with anyone. He doesn't want to be bred. "I don't think we'll have pups." Nines says, watching as Connor stills from his little bouncy movements. 

"Why not? I know Gavin isn't in his prime, neither is Hank to be honest. But he's young enough. You probably just haven't felt the craving yet. Oh my gosh it will consume you." Connor gushes, placing his hands on Nines' shoulders. "When I first felt it, it was intense. Like, I needed a knot, but not like in heat, I guess?" He says, trying to put the right words together. 

"Oh," is all Nines can say, feeling a sinking feeling in his gut. 

"But it's okay! Just give it time and submit, it's easy and it makes life easier. Don't have to worry about the stresses of life and the outside world and whatnot." Connor giggles, hand covering his mouth to suppress them. "I'm sorry I'm so hyper, I'm just very excited. Hank wants me to show Gavin how to mate an omega." He says. "And don't worry, his bite won't take, we're making sure of that." He says and scoots up on the bed. 

Nines… doesn't know how to feel about that. 

"Also, Hank was thinking he could show you how to take a knot properly." He says, as if it doesn't rock Nines to his core. 

Nines blinks. Oh. "Okay."

"C'mon, take off your clothes. I have something for you to wear." Connor beams, getting up off the bed to retrieve something.

When Nines is redressed again, he isn't wearing one of Gavin's shirts and his own boxers, but lacy panties that part so his hole is exposed. He's also wearing a see through bralette that covers his chest. The soft fabric brushes his nipples, and it makes them pebble. 

Connor has a matching outfit, but instead of black he's wearing a light pink. Nines doesn't know which color better accents their pale skin.

When Gavin and Hank walk into the room they both groan at the sight of their androids on the bed, Connor in Nines' lap licking at the other's collarbone. It makes Nines's skin peel back, leaving behind white pallets. 

Hank comes up to them first, pulling Connor up to him by the scruff of his neck. With his front to Connor's back, he kisses their bond mark, holding Connor by his hips as the boy shivers and purrs. 

"Gonna be good for your alphas, Con?" He asks, voice low and thick. It has both androids leaking slick. 

"Mhm, yes. Please, alpha, let me." Connor purrs, pressing his ass back against Hank's stomach. 

Hank lets go of Connor, watching as the boy settles and wags a finger at Gavin to beckon him closer.

Once the younger alpha does, he pulls him onto the bed. "Rest against the wall, please alpha." He says, voice velvety sweet. 

"Fuck yes," is all Gavin has to say before he strips, doing just as he's told. 

Once he's in place Connor gets on his hands and knees, showing his ass off to Gavin. "Touch me, please." He commands, crawling over Gavin's lap.

The alpha happily obliges, hands immediately going for the boy's ass. "Damn Anderson, look at him." He gushes, making Nines' face flush. 

He knows it's irrational, but he wants Gavin to talk that way about him. All he's ever done since he got him was bitch about how awful of an omega he is. 

Nines huffs and hears Hank chuckle. "Someone's jealous, huh sweet thing?" He asks, putting a finger under Nines' chin to make the omega look him in the eye. 

Nines is reluctant, but when he does he gasps quietly at how intense Hank's stare is. He's hungry, it's obvious. 

Nines is maneuvered onto his hands and knees, ass up and parallel to Connor. Connor smiles at him as Gavin opens him up with his fingers, quiet little noises leaving him as he goes.

Hank pulls Nines by his hips, backing them up until their flushes with his bare thighs and stomach. Nines moans softly as he's pushed forward again, and then back. 

"Gonna fuck you nice and slow, darling." Hank says, sweet and soft like a promise. 

Nines can't help but nod, biting his lip as he watches Connor's face scrunch up in delight as he sits himself onto Gavin's cock. 

"Oh! Alpha!" He mewls, earning a slap on the ass from Gavin. 

"Fuck yes, call me alpha." He growls, holding Connor's hips to his lap as he waits for him to adjust. "Shit, you're so wet. Bet you love taking an alpha's cock, huh?" Gavin scoffs, his grip on Connor tightening.

Nines whimpers at the sight and at the feeling of thick fingers running through his slick. A finger pushes through and he lets his head fall onto the mattress, allowing himself feel the way Hank's finger pushes deeper and deeper.

Connor looks over his shoulder at Gavin, all sultry and cocky. He lifts his hips and rocks down again, squeezing around Gavin's cock as he goes. The alpha grunts in approval, running his hands up and down his back. 

"He's fucking good, isn't he Reed?" Hank chuckles proudly.

"Hell yes, god." Gavin huffs. He tosses his head back, letting Connor do all the work. 

The boy sets a pace, slow and steady like he and Hank agreed. 

Nines makes a small noise as another finger enters him, pushing back on the intruding digits. Hank hums, rubbing his free hand up and down Nines' bumpy spine. "You gonna be good for me, Nines? Gonna take my cock so well, right sweetheart?" He asks, letting a third finger slip into Nines.

He whines with a nod, too shy for all this dirty talk. He wiggles his hips, trying to get more. He needs it. 

Hank just huffs out a chuckle and pulls his fingers out to slick his cock up. 

The thrust in is slow, but filling, it has Nines bite the sheets. It has his toes curl and back arch into the mattress as hes filled to the brim.

When Hank's balls slap against his perineum he moans, lifting his head up to see Connor staring down at him, pupils blown wide and face drawn taut. His breaths were harsh and quick. His hair tussling from his own hands and jerky movements.

"I'm gonna come! Please let me come alpha, please!" Connor sobs, and Nines can see Gavin's hand playing with Connor's little cock. 

"Come for me, 'mega. C'mon," he grunts, and Connor contracts around him, milking his dick. They both moan in unison, Connor sitting up fully, back arched beautifully, and Gavin meeting him halfway, wrapping his arms around his middle as they come together. 

Connor lets out little pitch moans and whines as the knot stretches and locks them together, and sobs brokenly when Gavin bites his shoulder. A true alpha and omega mating bond, and that's all at Nines wants, he realizes. 

He's brought back to himself as he feels Hank speed up. He opens his mouth and moans soft little "oh"s over and over again, gradually getting louder.

His grip on the sheets tighten as he's fucked, whining loudly as Hank grabs his neck and pushes his face down into the bed.

"Good boy. Such a good boy. Look at you taking my cock. So good, omega." Hank rumbles, loving the way Nines cries out at the praise. 

Hank removes his hand from his neck and winds it around his belly to fist at his cock, making Nines' legs quiver and his hips buck. 

"Alpha," Nines whines, voice high and staticky. 

"Come for me, Nines. Be a good boy and come for your alpha." Hank commands.

His stomach twitches and his legs shake as he comes all over Hank's hand and around him, just in time for his knot to start swelling. When the knot catches it makes him come again from the feeling. He wails as he's pushed into. Hank lays himself over Nines' body, closing him in and traps him.

He can't escape the feeling of being utterly overtaken by the alpha. By Hank. He cries and sniffs and whimpers as he's filled with thick seed. 

He hears Hank's laboured breath and lays on his side with him. Heavy arms wrap around him, sated and sleepy. 

Connor and Gavin cuddle on their sides as well, supported by pillows. Connor is kind enough to throw a blanket over the both of them before they fall asleep.

Satisfied, that's how he feels. 

When Nines wakes he's still being held to a sleeping alpha, body flushed against his with a limp dick in him. 

He looks up to see Connor going down on Gavin, his cock down his throat and sucking with all he's worth. 

Gavin has his knuckles in his mouth to keep quiet, then turns and makes eye contact with his mate. 

Nines' face flushes, and he feels himself clench involuntarily. Hank shifts in his sleep, but doesn't wake. 

Connor makes happily little noises, acting as if Gavin's dick is the best treat in the world. He's wiggling his ass around, and Nines can't help but reach a hand out to run it up the omega's milky thigh.

Connor tenses before he pops off of Gavin, looking back at Nines with a smile. "Touch me," he orders before stuffing himself with Gavin again.

Nines obliges, moving the hand up to his ass, then down to his hole. It's wet and flushed, and when Nines presses a finger in it opens up for him. 

He's staring at it in wonder, feeling the way Connor's walls flutter and pull him in. 

Before he knows it he's got three fingers in there with Connor whimpering. Gavin's hands in his hair and he pushes him all the way down to where his nose touches his pubes. 

Gavin humps his face for a good minute before slumping against the pillows with a sigh, hands still holding Connor to his crotch. 

Nines thumb accidentally presses into the little nub of a clit Connor and and feels the way his cunt clenches desperately around his fingers. 

It spurs him on more than it should. He rubs the spot in quick circles and it seems to drive Connor wild. He's thrashing before he comes around his fingers, groaning loudly as he rubs his thighs together.

Nines is in awe at the sight and sounds. Also surprised to find that Hank is still asleep. 

The two come down from their high and finally Connor's head pops up. He happily snuggles into Gavin and the alpha wraps his arms around him, whispering sweet nothings to him before they fall back asleep, leaving Nines to himself.


End file.
